


Saturday Bruises

by Camk475



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bruises, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camk475/pseuds/Camk475
Summary: A short little one-shot fluff between Hermione and Severus during an early morning.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Saturday Bruises

It was early in the morning, the sun was just beginning to rise, barely shining through the curtains. However, there was just enough light for Hermione to see herself in the reflection. She hadn’t bothered to change yet. Remaining in an oversized t-shirt with a faded logo and a simple pair of black underwear. She knew that she needed to get change, however, she was rather distracted at the moment. Looking back at herself in the floor-length mirror she couldn’t help the look of disdain on her face as she took in the various bruises covering the left side of her neck. No doubt the work of her over-affectionate partner last night. Evening tilting her head, to get a better look as she poked and prodded it to get a better idea of how she was going to cover it up, caused her slight irritation.

“You know that this doesn’t heal overnight and even though you are a potion’s master we don’t constantly keep a bruising balm on hand in the bedroom,” Hermione said as she looked at the reflection of her partner making his way over to her. Still shirtless and hair messy from sleep. It wasn't her intention to wake him at this hour, however, he has always been a light sleeper, what with years as a spy. Plus she was feeling a little spiteful at this moment so good riddance that he is up.

“And why would we. I quite like this look on you,” Severus Snape as he stood behind her, towering over her. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist and his mouth made its way to her neck inquisition where he began to lightly kiss over the bruises. Trying to soothe the pain with his lips as he grazed her skin up to her ear and down to her shoulder. Clearly trying to distract her from her current annoyance. They were passionate lovers and sometimes they tended to get carried away with one another. She sometimes had bruises on her hips or wrists every now and then. But mainly she was constantly covered in lovebites. And he sometimes had scratches on his back even after she cut her nails to prevent such a thing. He was even supporting a bruise on his neck as he spoke but unlike her, he could easily hide it with his collared clothes. They weren’t trying to be rough with one another, they never are, however, it was easy to be consumed by the other. And people always said that there is a fine line between pain and pleasure. That saying holds especially true in regards to sex. 

“I can’t go into work with love bites all over my neck,” she sighed trying not to give in to Severus’ temptations. She really should be focusing on getting ready for work. But he was very good at distracting her.

“Why not? Let everyone know that you are taken. Quite happily I might add,” he said with a smirk as he turned her around to look at her. The real her, not a measly reflection. Looking down at her till a sheepish smirk grew unto her own lips. He wiped that smirk off with his mouth as he swooped down and kissed her. It was only meant to be a chaste kiss but between the two of them, it never remained so. The passion always grew between the two consuming them both whole. And if anyone watched the two, they couldn’t help but acknowledge the increasing sexual tension between the pair. Which is why it would come to no one’s surprise that after the two kissed they would quickly fall into bed together. Luckily, it was quite convenient that the mirror Hermione was looking was not only a few seconds ago was directly in the corner of their bedroom which made it easier for Severus to turn them around and push her onto the bed. Hermione didn’t have any opposition in this as she pulled him down on top of her. 

Even having her pinned to the bed their movements were fluid and the atmosphere was fun and playful as they partook in a familiar routine. Severus began kissing her unmarked side of her neck. But before he could mark this side of her, Hermione interrupted him. 

“I don’t mind the bites but it is a pain to have to cover them every day. And yes I do have to cover them since I have to be an example of professionalism. And coming into work covered in love bites is definitely against that.”

Severus took all of this in stride and made his way down her body. Only stopping at her waist to look at her. “So what you are saying is you don’t mind the bruises as long as no one sees them. Duly noted.” He then proceeded to slide under the bottom of her shirt and kiss her stomach up to her sternum, sometimes sidetracking to kiss one of her breasts. He left small bites along his travels but his head remained under her shirt even when he reached the edge of her breasts and her collar. 

“This is why people probably think that you are a vampire,” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at his antics. He was determined to mark her but was nothing but willing to compromise and make sure all love bites remain hidden under her shirt. Since he is the only one to see her without it. She didn’t mind in the slightest that his behaviour was slightly territorial. She liked it in a way that it was a simple act of showing her that he cares. 

“This is really nice,” Hermione said as he started to suck and kiss on one of her nipples, slightly grazing it with his teeth. “But we need to stop.”

“Why? We have nowhere to be today,” Severus muttered which came out slightly muffled underneath her shirt.

“Yes, we do. I have to go to work and so do you.”

Severus came out from under her shirt and laid beside her and gave her an incredulous look and said; “Hermione it’s Saturday.”

“No it’s not,” Hermione said and reached to the other side of her that Severus wasn’t blocking. Grabbing her wand off of a side table and casting _Tempus_. She then proceeded to drop her wand and fell back into bed. “It’s Saturday,” she exclaimed.

“Hmm,” Severus said amused.

“I got up for nothing then.”

“Not for nothing,” Severus said as he leaned over to kiss her again. But she instead turned away from and settled into the blankets. And even went so far as to close her eyes. 

“I guess this means we can go back to sleep. Goodnight,” Hermione said trying to keep her voice neutral as she said this. Especially as she made sure to use the word sleep instead of bed since even though they are already in bed he would turn it around. 

“Technically it’s still morning,” Severus said as he moved up close behind her wrapping his arms around her. 

“Then we can have a bit of a lie-in.”

“I love that idea of staying in bed all day,” Severus said as one hand grabbed her breast while the other travelled lower to the edge of her underwear.

“That’s not what I mean,” Hermione protested in a breathy tone.

“And what do you mean?” Severus asked with a smirk as his hand travelled under her underwear and pressed upon her skin. His fingers dipping closer to her. She couldn’t respond for all she would do is moan. Severus held her close in his arms. Easing her annoyance into pleasure. Before she fell back to sleep. At least this way she would have a clear mind when she woke up. 

With all of him pressed into her, it took a minute before Hermione could think straight and stop this little seduction act of his. “That’s enough of that, professor,” Hermione said efficiently, stopping all of his movements before her desire reached its peak.

“Ugh,” Severus said with disgust as he immediately withdrew his hand and untwined himself from her and laid on his back with a huff of displeasure. She clearly killed the mood with the professor comment. Even though it has been many years since he held that title and their relationship began long after he departed from Hogwarts. He still viewed it as a stain on their relationship.

“You know some guys are turned on by the idea of dressing up as a teacher while the girl wears a schoolgirl uniform,” Hermione said as she rolled over to look at him as she rested her head on her hand as she tried to make eye contact with him.

“Is that supposed to be encouraging to me?” Severus said as he raised an arm over his head as he looked down on her with an arched brow. “Besides it is not a turn on when you were actually my student at a young age. It’s perverted.”

“It would be if you actually liked me at that age but instead you despised me and ignored me.”

“And you made my life infinitely more difficult. Even now you still do,” Severus said with a smirk. “You do have a tendency to bring up the professor aspect quite a lot. Is there something I should be aware of in your school-aged days? Did you secretly harbour a crush for the bat of the dungeons?” Severus said with a teasing smile.

“Oh, merlin no! I hated you back then,” He looked at her a little surprised. He knew she didn’t like him back then, nobody did. Most people still don’t like him, however, hate is a strong word.

“I just mean that I respected you as a Potion’s Master. I did find your teaching methods a little unorthodox though,” causing Severus to snort at this statement. “I hated you because every time we had a class with you I would have to listen to Harry and Ron complain about you. Having to listen to Ron call you a git and listening to Harry’s next conspiracy theory on how you are trying to get him killed, got old after the first 10 times. And I had 6 years to listen to them. So no I did not fantasize about you back then.” She then proceeded to burrow her head under his arm to get closer to him as she began to develop a chill. He always seemed to be emitting heat. They were joking about it but nonetheless, it did bring a question to Hermione’s mind. “I thought the age difference didn’t bother you,” she asked him.

“It doesn’t, however, being reminded that I was a professor let alone yours isn’t exactly a good memory for me to begin with. In case it escaped your notice but I never enjoyed teaching and I do dislike children.”

Hermione curled into him more as he wrapped an arm around her. She was resting her head on his chest and could clearly hear his heart beating. A soothing pattern that was mesmerizing and lulling her to sleep. “If you weren't my teacher we might not have ever met. And I wouldn’t have known so much about your life before we got together. In case you haven’t noticed you are extremely guarded,” she said this after a minute after her eyes closed.

“I am slowly opening up,” Severus begrudgingly said. He was aware of how closed off he is to everyone around him. Even those that he would go as far as to say as his friends. However, Hermione wasn’t just his friend. She was his companion, partner, and his heart. It has been slow going but luckily she is so patient. Little by little and day by day, he is making progress. Not because she demands it but because he wants to be open with her. He doesn’t want to have secrets from her. He wants her to feel as safe with him as he is with her.

“And I love you for that,” Hermione said as she drifted off to sleep. Her hair, curly as ever falling onto her face as her body rises and lowers with each breath she takes.

Severus just watches her as she sleeps. Even in sleep, she is always thinking. Her nose scrunches up in concentration. But right now she isn’t thinking. She is at peace.

Severus closed the blinds with wandless magic, drowning the room into darkness. He then tilted his head and gently pressed his lips to the crown of her head and whispered, “I love you too. As he too succumbed to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
